Antibody diversity: Studies of additional murine kappa chains have suggested the existence of an increasingly large number of germ line genes coding for mouse kappa chains. Detailed analysis of the light and heavy chains from beta (1-6) galactan binding immunoglobulins indicates that for both light and heavy chains two polypeptides and consequently two genes are required for the respective variable region. The second polypeptide is termed 'J segment'. Transplantable antigens: Transplantation antigens have been isolated from inbred miniature swine by the use of anti beta 2 affinity columns. The purified antigens are presently being characterized in both chemical and biological studies.